This invention relates to a tree stand, and more particularly to a collapsible, portable tree stand.
Tree stands and tree climbing platforms are well known in the art, as illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,340,828 Smith et al Sep. 12, 1967 3,460,649 Baker et al Aug. 12, 1969 3,664,460 Zdroik May 23, 1972 3,991,853 Bridges Nov. 16, 1976 4,022,292 VanGompel May 10, 1977 4,137,995 Fonte Feb. 6, 1979 4,428,459 Peck Jan. 31, 1984 ______________________________________
The Baker U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649 discloses a well-known, commercially available, tree climbing-hunting platform having a platform with a rear edge adapted to engage the front side of a tree trunk, and supporting arms mounted on the sides of the platform and inclined upward and rearward past the tree trunk to support a cross bar, or V-bar behind the trunk in order to support the platform in an elevated position upon the tree trunk.
The Smith et al U.S. Pat. No., 3,340,828 discloses a tree-mounted seat for folding to a collapsed position.
The Zdroik patent discloses a tree seat having hinged, collapsible seat sections.
The VanGompel and Peck patents disclose tree stands having pivotally mounted support arms, which are also made collapsible by slideably mounted connections. The Chenoweth U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,901, issued June 9, 1942, discloses a material handling scaffold divided longitudinally into a pair of collapsible sections which are hinged together.
None of the above patents disclose a tree stand of the type disclosed in the Baker U.S. Pat. No., 3,460,649, in which the support arms are pivotally mounted to the platform in such a manner that they may be easily pivoted to an operative position or an inoperative, collapsed position, without the removal or adjustment of connecting parts.